


Withering Dahlia

by andy453R



Series: A Bouquet of Hibiscus and Dahlias [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andy453R/pseuds/andy453R
Summary: Kazunari couldn't get over his best friend's death, thinking he's responsible for it. Will he ever recover from this dreaded feeling?Part 2 of Beautiful Hibiscus
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Series: A Bouquet of Hibiscus and Dahlias [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833541
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Withering Dahlia

**Author's Note:**

> •Part 2 of Beautiful Hibiscus  
> •WARNING: FEELS  
> •This is a combination of mine and my friend's ideas. I hope you guys enjoy :D

\--------------------

"Miyoshi-san!" Tsuzuru calls out as he knocks on the door where the blonde uni student is in, "Miyoshi-san please come out! Everyone is worried!" 

No response. 

Like it always been.

Ever since that day.

The brown haired male sighed and left to the lounge where some of his friends are waiting.

"How is he?" Izumi asks worriedly. Tsuzuru shook his head in response, "He wouldn't answer"

"So nothing huh..." Tsumugi says softly

"Like always" says Tasuku next to him

"Losing a dear friend is truly heart breaking" Homare said sadly, for once he had shut up from reciting his poems. 

MANKAI Company hasn't been the same...

The theater company hasn't been the same since his death. 

_Misumi Ikaruga._

Everyone was silent. They are all devastated by his passing. Not only the Summer Troupe is incomplete, but everyone felt this sense of incompleteness, because Misumi have at least interacted well with everyone. Especially to a male named Kazunari Miyoshi. 

The said blonde has been not himself ever since his passing. He came to the funeral too, but he refused to meet anyone's eyes. He could only stare at his shoes and give soft short responses when he was asked or being talked to. Then he had completely shut himself inside the room his best friend... his first true friend... A friend who wanted to connect with him on a deeper level... Once resided. 

"We can't keep going like this," said Sakyo, "We'll decide among the Summer ensemble cast members to take Ikaruga's place. And Sumeragi," his violet eyes met with the Summer Troupe leader's, "Make sure Miyoshi will pull it together before the next show. We need those flyers and the website ready as soon as possible" 

"Hey!!" Yuki barks as he stood up, "What the fuck you money grabbing yakuza?!"

Muku looks at his friend, "Y-Yuki-kun-"

"Give Kazunari a break will you?! He's clearly the most affected one out of us, and you insist on him working?!" The green haired crossdresser yells

"The audience are expecting us. We have to keep the theatre running, or do you want this theatre to fall apart once again?" The yakuza asked, glancing at Yuki

The young teen bit his lip and sat back down. Tenma wanted to retort too, but Sakyo's got a point. If they want to keep on acting, they have to keep the theatre running. 

"Yes...sir" the child actor responded

\--------------

Kazunari isn't doing great. He's laying on Misumi's bed, wearing the black hood his friend used to wear. The one with three triangles in the front and those lines on the sleeves. He is hugging onto an onigiri plush Misumi used to own as he drowned himself in his thoughts. Bags under his eyes from restless sleep he's been getting nights after his dearest friend's death. Before he knew it even, he entered into the dream realm.

_Kazunari looks around. It's just an empty void. Nothing seems to be in there._

_"Hello?" He called out, wondering if anyone is around , "Is anyone around?" He asks. He pouts at the lack of response, before his head snapped to his right, Misumi is standing there. His face covered by his long, light violet, silvery, bangs._

_"Sumi!" Kazunari says joyfully. Happy to see him again. He runs to his direction, "How are you?! Did you find any good triangles today?"_

_The other seems unresponsive._

_" Sumi? " Kazunari questions_

_"..."_

_He reached out for him, "Sumi—" the next thing he knew, his hand was slapped away. His green eyes looked at his friend who's looking at him with the look of spite, "Don't. Touch. Me." His orange eyes looked sharp and deadly. If only looks could kill._

_The confused Kazunari then asks, "Wait Sumi I don't understand-"_

_"Don't even dare to call me by that silly nickname, Miyoshi" the other responded, "I died because of you"_

_" H-Huh? "_

_" It's your fault. You are to blame. You should be six feet under with me."_

_"No... No!! "_

_Because of you, I had to suffer three whole months. You should be the one suffering"_

_"I'm sorry... I'm sorry! "_

_" I wish we never even met—"_

_**" STOP!! "** With a jolt, Kazunari sat up from the bed so quick that his head hit the ceiling. He winced as he grips his head and hisses in pain. As soon as the pain subsided, he touched his face with one hand, it's wet. He has been and still is crying. He wipes his face with his sleeve while hugging the onigiri._

_"I'm so sorry Sumi... If only I knew..." He hiccups and hugs the onigiri plush, " I'm so sorry I'm so sorry...." He repeats all over again. He misses him. He misses him so damn much. If genies are real, he would wish to see Misumi again, hug him, and apologize. That's all what he could ask for. But no, he can't bring him back to life. It's too late. He could've spend more time with him. He regretted that he didn't. He also realized how much effort Misumi pulled into spending some time with him. But it turns out he had other plans._

_"I'm such an idiot..." He mutters_

—————————

It took a lot of attempts, but Tenma managed to convince Kazunari to step out of Misumi's room. But when he did, he looked like an awful, awful mess. He even refused to change out of Misumi's hoodie. When asked, he'll answer with, "Just so.." or with a soft lighthearted chuckle with a bit of pain hidden behind it. 

"Everyone, meet the new member of the Summer Troupe" Izumi announced

" Yoho~ Miki here" the young brown haired boy next to Izumi said with a wave

"Wow Miki-kun, you're acting with us from now on?" Muku asks 

Miki nodded, " Yep. Director-san explained to me what happened. I offer my sincerest condolences" he said with a respectful bow.

After that, Miki and the rest of Summer Troupe took the time to get to know each other. The four older members of the Summer Troupe are not comfortable with the idea of replacing Misumi that easily, especially Kazunari. But it has to be done.

Speaking of which, whenever Miki tries to interact with Kazunari, the older male would just respond with short replies or not acknowledge his presence at all, but Miki understood that. So he let him be. 

**\--ONE NIGHT---**

Kazunari is at the balcony. Thinking of everything and what he should do. He's getting scolded for the "big bear" (dubbed by Citron-sama) under his eyes and he should take care of himself more. His thoughts wandered everywhere then his eyes were in the roof, "Sumi used to climb the roof.." he mutters as he gave it a shot and climbed the roof, unaware of someone watching him. 

Once he's on top, he could see the clear night sky full of stars and he could feel the chilly night breeze. No wonder Misumi likes this place a lot. The lets his legs dangle on the edge as he stares at the land down below, what if he could just jump off—

Before Kazunari got a chance someone had grabbed his arm on time, ".....got you.."

Kazunari snapped out if his trance and sees he's about to jump off the roof. He then looks at the person who grabbed him, "Hiso-Hiso..."

Hisoka looks at Kazunari, "...it's dangerous up here.... Let's get down..." He said 

The other male just nodded and got off the roof and sat down. 

"...you shouldn't have done that... it's really dangerous..." Said Hisoka while hugging a bag of marshmallows

"I know... It's just that..." The blonde said while looking at his lap and fiddling the black hoodie he's wearing 

The silver haired adult asked, "....you want to talk about it?...I might fall asleep but... I'll do my best to stay awake...and listen..."

The blonde had second thoughts but told Hisoka anyways. Surprisingly to Kazu, the other stayed awake to listen to everything,"...I see... you've been thinking you're responsible...for his death..?"

Kazunari nods, "Yes" 

The other ate a couple of marshmallows and said, "I'm not good with advices but... You should know that you are not responsible for it...Tenma...and Muku did say it was his choice not to tell you... " 

" But I couldn't help but feel guilty... "

".... Misumi wouldn't be happy seeing you like that... "

Those words somehow manage to struck Kazunari's heart in realization

"... He loves you... He wouldn't like it if his precious triangle is... Sad..." Hisoka said, "...he wants you to live happily for him... Even if he is gone"

Kazunari stares at the table while processing what Hisoka said, "Do you think... That's what he wanted?" 

Hisoka nodded with a hum of confirmation, "... Mhm" 

Kazunari felt a load has been lifted from his shoulders, "Thank you, Hisoka..." He looks at the other to find him asleep. He smiled slightly and looks at the sky, "Vega, Deneb, Altair..." He chuckles as he got flashbacks from their third play, "Big Summer Triangle huh..." He stood up to leave and get Homare to take Hisoka and then headed off to bed.

Kazunari is in the same void in the dream realm once again. This time, his best friend is standing before him once more. 

_He gulped a bit and mutters out, "Sumi.."_

_"Wahh!! Did you just see the big summer triangle tonight, Kazu?!! " Says the excited voice of the other. Well, that's surprising. It's unlike his usual dreams. He misses this excited voice of his. He's happy that he got to hear it once more._

_"Yes... I saw it... Pretty isn't it?" He asks as his lips curled into a smile_

_Misumi nodded with a wide smile, then it relaxed and softened. His eyes locked with Kazunari's and said, "I missed you" he said_

_Kazunari couldn't help but tear up the slightest, " Me too Sumi.. everyone does..."_

_The other walks over and hugs the blonde close, who immediately hugs back, "All of us will be seeing each other again, I'll even prepare onigiri when you guys come. And maybe light up fireworks! "_

_The blonde chuckles a bit and cuddles him a bit, "Yeah... Just wait for us okay?"_

_Misumi nods, "I will! With a lot of triangles!!"_

**\--BONUS--**

With a package of onigiri and flowers, Kazunari was on his way to visit Misumi's grave. As he was heading there, he saw someone with a familiar shade of purple hair. And he looks a lot younger. It turns out to be Madoka, Misumi's younger brother. 

After paying respects to his dead brother, Madoka notices Kazunari standing there, "You must be a friend of his" 

Kazunari couldn't help but notice tear streaks on the younger one's face, "Yes I am. And I suppose your Mado-Mado?"

Madoka raised a brow, "Mado-Mado?"

"Yeah! You know, Mado-Mado! From Madoka!" Kazunari says , like he's back to his happy self 

Madoka just sighed in annoyance, "Excuse me, um.."

"Kazunari Miyoshi PIKO~"

" Um.. Miyoshi-san... but I have to go" the younger Ikaruga brother said before leaving

Kazunari watched him walk away before looking at Misumi's grave. As expected, there were many triangles. Sumi would love that. He also saw what Madoka brought him, a slice of cake cut into a perfect triangle. He soon placed the onigiri down and arranged the flowers. He stares at the name at the tombstone.

_"How are you doing up there, Sumi?" The blonde asked, unaware of a presence near him._

_"It has been really great, Kazu!! Grandpa is with me too!!"_


End file.
